Bestiary
The Bestiary is a book detailing every known species of being in the World of Aum. It is divided into numerous categories and has been updated as new species have been created or discovered, both on Aum itself and in the distant worlds beyond. Ib Ib is a term that comes from the abbreviation of "Intelligent Beings" which has since come to take on a meaning of its own similar to mankind except with speaking of many more creatures than humans. Intelligence in this case refers to being able to speak and have their native language be translated among the other Ib. While many elementals and other godly beings are capable of speech, they generally are not considered to be Ib and are instead categorized separately. see Ib Uib Uib is a term that comes from the abbreviation of "Unintelligible Beings". Uib are creatures which seem to be intelligent, produce nuanced speech patterns or can silently develop complex societies, but there is no way for Ib to communicate with them. Generally speaking, Uib possess minds too alien for us to understand, with thoughts are desires seeming both primitively simple and yet with degrees of complexity that Ib cannot make sense of. Uib tend to be quite rare, encountered only in the deepest trenches of the oceans and the furthest reaches of space in the dark places between the stars see Uib Elementals Elementals are not like ordinary creatures in that they are made from a more pure, raw form of elemental energy, often being made directly by the gods themselves. Elementals embody the elements they are created from either strictly as a force of nature or that element personified. see Elementals Animals Animals are creatures that tend to function only on instinct, with much less complex thought patterns any Ib. Some are capable of very limited speech through use of barks, screeches, and other vocalizations, but none of them communicate in ways intricate enough to be considered to have a proper language and thereby earn categorization as an Ib. see Animals Golems While they are unlike most other creatures in that they have bodies of stone or metal and were created by other creatures rather than the divine, golems and other automaton are listed in the bestiary. The intelligence of golems vary, some capable of only performing a single, mindless task, other capable of survival and sustaining themselves as animals, and others still capable of making advanced computations and analysis more complex than any organic brain ever could. Golems are created and animated through means of magic or science. See Golems Undead Undead are creatures that were once dead but have since been reanimated from sinister magic. Undead be made from any mortal creature, animal or Ib. Their intelligence varies greatly as some are resurrected as mindless zombies while others are raised as vampires with intellects greater than they had in life and with the potential to gain wisdom and experience from years well beyond what they could ever have as a mortal. see Undead See Also Herbarum